1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool such as a screwdriver, wrench, or spanner that has a handle capable of providing a wire stripping function as well as securely connecting a terminal to an end of a wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand tool, e.g., a screwdriver, spanner, wrench, etc., generally includes a handle only for grasp without providing any additional function. Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/977,631 filed on Nov. 25, 1997 discloses a multifunctional screwdriver that has a handle capable of driving screws, stripping wires, and connecting a terminal to an end of a wire.
The present invention is intended to provide a multifunctional hand tool in this regard.